1. Technical Field
The various embodiments relate generally to communication systems; and to point-to-multipoint communication systems with modems or other broadband devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional point-to-multipoint communication systems, a network supports bidirectional data communication between a central entity and multiple customer premises equipment (CPE). Example point-to-multipoint communication systems include cable networks, digital subscriber line (DSL) network, mobile wireless systems, fixed wireless systems, and satellite communication systems. In each system, the communication path from the central entity to the CPE is typically referred to as the downstream, while the communication path from the CPE to the central entity is typically referred to as the upstream.
CPE such as a broadband modems or other broadband devices generally obtain their operational transmission parameters from the network, through the far-end line termination equipment (LT/LTE), also referred to as central office (CO), cable modem termination system (CMTS) or digital subscriber line access multiplexer (DSLAM) in the context of the DSL network. CPE units have little knowledge a priori about the spectral compatibility rules that will apply to them. This is especially true when the same CPE units are shipped and used over multiple deployment areas, but also applies when the units are not configured for spectral compatibility from inventory.